Konoha Highschool
by MessedUpEl
Summary: Konoha Highschool? Nuf said. NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTem, SaiIno, NejiTen, KakaAnko. There'll probably more.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm new to this website, and this is one of my first fanfics and I hope you likieeeeeeee!

Pairings:

NaruHina

SasuSaku

ShikaTem

SaiIno

NejiTen

KakaAnko

There will probably be more, but I'm haven't decided who.

Disclaimer: Nuf said.

Konoha Highschool- Insanity

Chapter 1

Temari rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a thud. She winced and muttered curses under her breath as she slowly stood up. "Damn new places". She turned as she heard a knock on the door, "Yo, Temari. Get your ass out here, we're gonna be late". She rolled her eyes,"Oh gee Kankuro, have you forgotten who's older?" She heard a snort and the sound of retreating footsteps. "Asshole".

She stumbled over to her closet and checked the time Awesome, late on the first day. She shrugged on a black thigh length skirt and a mesh tee, with a black crop top over. She pulled on a pair of red sneakers and grabbed her pre-packed school bag. She washed up and headed out the door to grab some cereal and a glass of milk for breakfast.

As she headed to the front door, past the kitchen, she felt a violent shove and she stumbled out the door awkwardly. She glared up at Kankuro, who was smirking at her, "What? Can't I push a slow assed sister out". She elbowed him and asked,"Where's Gaara?" He shrugged, "Coming". She sighed.

Sakura brushed out her soft pink hair and sighed in satisfaction. She pulled on a red tee with a white, denim vest over. She slipped into a soft pink skirt and stepped into some black converse. As she headed to her bedroom door, she grabbed her phone and dallied Ino's number. "Ohio!" a cheerful voice answered. Sakura grinned,"Oi, Ino, meet you at the coffee shop in 10". "You got it", she snapped her phone shut and grabbed at bagel from the fridge. "See ya Mom!" "Bye sweetie!"

TenTen savored the smell as she inhaled the heavenly goodness of fresh coffee. She leaned against the wall and stared down at her red sneakers, black shorts and plain white button down, rolled up to her elbows. Eh, whatever. She frankly didn't care how she looked. She sighed at she stared at the students milling about the front porch of the school. Good God, Where are they? She readjusted the bag on her shoulder and sighed again. "T-TenTen san", she turned at the call of her name and grinned down at Hinata. "Oi, Hinata! How are you?" She questioned as she warmly embraced the girl. Hinata smiled softly at her friend,"Hai, I'm good". "OIIIIII! HINATA! TENTEN!" the two swiveled around to see two idiots running towards them like... well, idiots.

Sakura and Ino, the said, idiots, stopped running as they reached them and panted heavily. Ino was clad in a black spaghetti strap with fishnets clinging to her elbows. Her purple skirt had ridden halfway up her thighs from the running and she had lazily thrown up her hair in her usual ponytail. On her feet was a pair of black ballet flats. She grinned at the two and threw her arms around the three. "WOOOOO! All back together again!" She yelled excitedly, gaining a few strange looks from the students nearby. TenTen sweatdropped. Hinata blushed. Perfectly normal reactions...except for... "YEAHHHH! CHAAAA!"

... Moving on. "Will you chill out!" TenTen snapped at them. "Would you join in?" They chorused evilly. She sighed and muttered something along the lines of 'hopeless idiots'. "HINATA!" Ino yelled. Hinata blushed even harder, "W-What's wrong, Ino-chan?". "YOUUUU! YOUUUU OH YOUUUU!" she babbled on in a melodramatic voice. "Get to the point would ya?" TenTen grumbled and smacked her palm over Ino's mouth. "Mmmph mmm ummm nnnnnh wannnhhh sunnnnmm cloooonnmmm", Ino muffled out. TenTen sighed and removed her hand from her mouth. "WHYYYYYYYY-", the process repeats.

"Why aren't you wearing sexier clothes to show off your..." TenTen started off fine, then trailed off. "SEXY BODYYYYYYY!", Ino yelled. TenTen face palmed. "Uhhh… what she said". Hinata was clothed modestly in a pair of slim blue jeans and a soft grey butterfly sleeved tee. She blushed and before it continued any longer, Sakura and TenTen pushed the two into the big grey doors, signifying the start of Junior high school.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and TenTen walked into the class, chatting and laughing. They took any random seat in the room. At the back of the sat a blue-eyed, blond-haired boy, who was bothering his desk-mate, a hot, raven-haired chicken- ahem- boy.

Uzumaki Naruto- A tall, blond-haired 16 year old, who had a smile that could break an ice block's(nonexistent) heart. His ocean blue eyes always seemed to hold a look of mischief. His usual choice meal was ramen and… ramen. He usually sat next to the cold as ice, Uchiha Sasuke, aka, his best friend from young.

Sasuke held a reputation for a multitude of things. His consistently high grades made him a genius. His good- looks made him a huge (HUGE HUGE HUGE) hit with the ladies. Uhh we'll stop here, let me go into a little more detail. To say the least he was… attractive. Raven- hair, onyx eyes, combined with his cold look- to anyone but a few. He had a muscular build- although not overly muscular- but more than enough to give away the hidden "treasure" inside.

Also part of their gang was, Nara Shikamaru, Sai and Hyuga Neji. The said few came up to them a short while later, after exchanging a few greetings with the girls. "Yo", Shikamaru said lazily, as he plopped down on a seat next to Sasuke, who only nodded with a,"Hn". Neji nodded at Sasuke and the two exchanged glares, which did not betray the close bond the two had. Sai engaged in conversation with Naruto after clapping Sasuke on the back. To which he grunted in response.

Kakashi- sensei walked in reading his Icha Icha Paradise volume 2. "Here comes the pervert", Naruto mutters. "Ohio, miina. Today, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself", he began and gestured to the dirty blond beside him. She stepped forward, seemingly wary of her perverted teacher. "Subaku No Temari", she said evenly. He nodded, "Yosh, miina, we have assigned seats, so please be ready to move". There were a couple of groans, but they were silenced as Kakashi pulled out a piece of paper. "SASUKE-KUNNNN! I hope we can sit together!" Karin, one of Sasuke's many fan girls squealed. Fortunately, for him, she was the only, OPEN fan girl in his year so he was relatively safe. Kakashi sighed I swear one day I'll make her die a horrible death.

"Uzumaki Naruto with Hyuga Hinata

Uchiha Sasuke with Haruno Sakura

Nara Shikamaru with Subaku No Temari

Sai with Yamanaka Ino

Hyuga Neji with Inoue TenTen

Ido Mizuki with Inuzuka Kiba

Akimichi Chouji with Rock Lee

Aburame Shino with Matsumoto Rangiku".

Some were happy, some weren't, some really didn't care. …Ok let me explain. Naruto finds Hinata kinda cute, while she has a MEGA HUGE crush on him. Sasuke finds Sakura one of the few girls he can stand. Sakura kinda had a not so tiny crush on him. Shikamaru didn't care, however he took some interest in the new girl, Kami knows why. Temari was intrigued by the lazy ass(she kinda had a thing for those types) and he was kinda hot too. Sai didn't really understand Ino. Ino didn't get Sai. They were like water and oil. Neji felt that TenTen was one of the only girls he found worthy of… of… Anyway, TenTen found Neji intriguing and(ahem) pretty yummy. Kiba had a tiny crush on Mizuki, the quiet, tiny, athletic girl. Chouji and Lee got along pretty well. However, Shino and Rangiku were… very…..very different. VERY. Shino liked solitude and bugs, while Rangiku liked parties and pretty things. Shino was a genius while Rangiku was and airhead.

Boy… This is gonna be a goooood year.

Note: Ohio- Good Morning

Yosh(i)- Ok/ Very well/ Good

Miina- Everyone/Everybody

There was a Mizuki in Naruto (the bad guy who told Naruto about the Kyyubi) and here it's a girl (actually I borrowed my Japanese friends name) who is a completely different and original character. She will be a minor character.

Think of Rangiku as the Bleach character with the looks and personality, everything. But just think of her their age(16/17). She will also be a minor character.

Okay if you watch Bleach, you'll notice a few Bleach references. But no I'm not adding Bleach characters just using names and ideas.

El, out.

P.S.

I'm a girl and my name is Elliot. (I have no idea what my parents were thinking)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Temari's POV

I stared at my schedule

**Homeroom- Hatake Kakashi**

**Yuhi Kurenai- Home Economics**

**Sarutobi Asuma- History**

**Shizune- Bio**

**Deidara, Sasori, Konan- Art**

**Maito Gai- PE**

**Lunch**

**Genma- Math**

**Morino Ibiki- LA**

**Konan- Chemistry**

**Morino Ibiki- Psycology**

**Mitarashi Anko- Drama**

Sakura's POV

We just finished Bio with Shizune- Sensei and I was heading to Art with Konan- Sensei, when I saw the new girl standing in the hallway, staring in confusion at her schedule. I nudged Tenten next to me and hissed "Oi, oi, shouldn't we be helping her out?" She looked over at her then grinned and grabbed the other two.

She dragged the lot of us over to the new girl, who looked up warily as we approached. "Yo! You're the new girl right? Need some help?" She stared for a moment then hesitantly said, "Uh, yeah sure thanks. I just don't get why there are 3 teachers for art". I chuckled and Hinata smiled softly, "D-deidara- Sensei teaches sculpting and clay- molding. Sasori- S-sensei does wood- crafts and Konan- Sensei is doing origami". The new girl tilted her head to the side and nodded slowly. "So which one do I go to?" Ino grins and shrugs, "Whoever, whichever one you're interested in, although, you have to decide on one for the rest of the year, by next week". She nods, turns to the side then turned back to us again, "Sorry, uh… who are you?"

"Introductions!" Ino yelled. She grinned and winked at her, "Yamanaka Ino". I smiled at her warmly "Haruno Sakura". Hinata blushed and looked down nervously "H-hyuga Hinata". Tenten grinned and pointed to Ino "The loud, bossy, fashiony one". She poked me "The girly girl". She threw an arm around Hinata "The shy, quiet one". She pointed at herself and winked "Inoue Tenten, the tomboy who has a thing for sharp pointy objects. Nice to meet you…" Seemingly warming up to us, the girl grinned and said "Subaku no Temari, the tough girl". Tenten threw an arm around her "Well, welcome to the group, you're with us from now on. We'll show you ropes and the need-to-knows of Konoha High!"

PE

"GGGGOOOOOOO AND SHOW THE WORLD WHAT THE POWER OF YYYYOOOOUUUUTTTHHHH IS!"

Temari sweatdropped but started running laps, along with the rest of the grade. Hinata and Sakura came up on either side of her. "Yeah, Gai- Sensei is a little…." "Eccentric?"Temari offered. Sakura grinned "Yeah".

Tenten was in a tight mini race against Neji and Lee up at the front of the group of running (hormonal) Juniors. Tenten was barely even breaking a sweat as the three raced each other around and around the indoor track. Neji looked a little ruffled up and sweaty but otherwise, going strong. Lee was yelling about YOUTH with the other two sweatdropping. Temari looked on admiringly at Tenten "And I thought I was fit". Sakura chuckled "Yeah, Tenten's pretty crazy. She can totally kick-ass. She does karate, she collects weapons, she can play any sport. Well to sum it up…. She's a total guy". Temari grinned "Yeah I can see that…. Look at her go".

"Can't say the same about Ino though". They laughed as they saw the pale blond at the back of the group. Walking.

Lunch

Ino plopped down on the cafeteria seat and panted heavily. "Phew that was tiring". The rest stared at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, to break it down for you, we're a very community orientated… community. Everyone knows everyone. And if you do something, the whole school's gonna know by the end of the week. Social circles go by: Nerds, Jocks, Bitches, The 'middlemen', and the popular groups. The nerds are well… the nerds. The bookworms, study freaks etc. The Jocks are work out freaks who only care about themselves, looking good and girls. Bitches consist of fangirls, sluts… well, bitches. The 'middlemen' are those who are pretty much nice to everyone and everyone else in between. Normal people. The popular people are those boys sitting over there".

Ino pointed to the table where Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Sai were sitting. "Sometimes Chouji, Shino and Kiba join them too. Even Lee". Temari raised an eyebrow "Oh you mean that kid in green spandex with the bowl haircut and thick brows?" Hinata nodded. "So who are those guys?" Sakura took over and explained:

"That blondie with the blue eyes is Uzumaki Naruto, the hot head. No parents to know of, guardian is his uncle Uzumaki Nagato. Troublemaker, rebel, but a pretty nice guy. He's obsessed with ramen. As you can see. Oh yeah and Hinata has a, not quite so teeny tiny crush on him.

Now, the hottest guy in school, Uchiha Sasuke. Raven haired, dark eyed dude. He's got all the girls dropping at his feet. He's pretty cold to most people, but a nice guy when you get to know him. Now, he's not all looks, he's got pretty good brains. Consistently high grades. His brother, the infamous Uchiha Itachi, graduated a couple years back. He might come back to teach, but who knows.

Then there's Hyuga Neji, Hinata's cousin. He's the guy with the long dark hair and the white eyes. The Hyuga family prodigy. He's predestined to do some great whatever. He pretty much excels in everything. A pretty cool, calm, cold guy. Recently though, he's kinda warmed up to people. Tenten'll tell you.

Now that pineapple head, that guy you sit next to, that's Nara Shikamaru. His family is known for their intelligence, but he's the particularly smart AND lazy one. Our dad's are really close so we're like childhood friends. He hangs with those guys, but his closest friend outside of that group is that… uh… chubby dude, stuffing his face with chips, Akimichi Chouji. Our dad's are all really close so yeah. Shikamaru's the epicenter of lazy. Try talk to him and he'll snore away. Everything TOO TROUBLESOME. That jerk. But other than that he's a generally nice person. Always cool, calm and level-headed.

Last but not least, Sai. He's the nice guy with no emotions whatsoever"-.

Here the rant was stopped by Sakura who held out her hand and silenced Ino. She smiled lightly and shook her head, "No. Sai just doesn't get emotions. He's kinda awkward. He always ruins the moment. But he's learning. AND he's quite a nice guy… despite the… um, awkwardness… I guess?" Temari nodded slowly "Huh… Okay. So are they like some popular clique, thing that like lives in some cheesy mansion with all the girls they can get?" Tenten chuckled "Sorta. Kinda. They're like the popular group with the fangirls and all. Skip the cheesy part though. Oh and here's the thing, Hinata and Neji are cousins right? So Hinata's father owns this MAJOR corporation, and is like really rich so last year, the two of them got really good results and so he bought both of them these mansion villa like things. So over the weekends for sleepovers, hanging etc.; we sort of 'commune' there. And it's the same for the guys". Temari grinned and wrinkled her nose "Cheesy. Cliquey. But sounds awesome". The girls laughed and high-fived.

Boy's at lunch

Naruto plopped down on the bench and eagerly grinned at his ramen. Sasuke rolled his eyes and _delicately _dropped a French fry into his mouth. Sai smiled his creepy smile and pointed over to the Sophomores, who seemed to be starting a fight. "Oh, this is what Gai- Sensei talks about. Youth, yes?" Sasuke groaned and shook his head, "What in the world goes through your head? And don't ever quote Gai- Sensei again. We don't need another Lee". "Although we should see what all the commotion is about", Neji murmured.

The group walked over except for Shikamaru whom they dragged along. "What's going on here?", demanded Sasuke as the Sophomores shrunk back at the sight of one of the most feared groups in the school, peering down at them with a dangerous look in their eyes. A dark brown haired sophomore with purple tattoos decorating his face(Whom they'd never seen before), walked over to them tilted his head to the side and grinned cockily. "Wassup dudes? You think you rule the school? Lookie here, I don't care who you are but my business is my own. So stay out of it". Kankuro smirked at them, expecting their wrath but they didn't react, in fact they looked intrigued. His smirk faltered and he cocked his head to the side again. Naruto suddenly grinned, grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously. Neji chuckled, Sasuke smirked, Sai fake smiled and Shikamaru yawned with just the tiniest hint of a smile.

Kankuro stared, bewildered as he was swept off by Naruto as the rest followed. The group of sophomores stared at the retreating figures in awe and confusion.

Yeah I know it took FOREVER but I've been busy. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
